


Burial

by ramen267



Series: Tommy Brown The Friendly Ghost? [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 1950s, Angst, Dehumanization, I'm Sorry, Korean War, Peaceful, SUPER DUPER SHORT, Sad Happy Ending, Water, pushed into a river, river - Freeform, sad excuse for a funeral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:00:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23617888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramen267/pseuds/ramen267
Summary: Tommy witnesses the closest thing he'll ever get to a proper funeral.
Series: Tommy Brown The Friendly Ghost? [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679533





	Burial

**Author's Note:**

> double update!!!!! I forgot to post on Thursday that's why.

Several more days passed before another group showed up. Except this group wasn't passing through. They poked and prodded at the ground, checked and double checked the run down building. Then they spotted it. His mangled, decomposing corpse.

They barely bat an eye upon seeing it. One of the men walked over and stared at it for a second before grabbing the dog tags.

"Get these to the next of kin," the man passed what was essentially Tommy's identity over to a lower ranked man.

Tommy never thought much about what happened to his life after death. After all he wouldn't be around to see it, so why would he need to update his will, or plan his funeral? He knows why now.

They treated him as if he was never an American, a human. It was swift and uncaring, but Tommy was almost happy. This was the closest he'd ever get to a proper burial, and a water burial sounds awesome if he ignores the details of his. He's grateful, honest. If it wasn't this he'd be left to the dogs and vultures. Water was more peaceful, fish seemed a lot nicer than being ripped apart by fighting dogs.

"Poor kid,"

"May he rest in peace,"

And with that, Tommy's body was pushed into the river, never to be seen again.


End file.
